1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to presentation display systems, and more particularly relates to a presentation display system for floor covering samples or other objects of substantial weight requiring horizontal presentation display.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a number of presentation display techniques for carpet samples, ranging from the simple stack of carpets to the waterfall. Such display techniques also include the plain pipe rack with hangers, color wheel with wires to the basket rack to newspaper-on-pole library racks to house-of-cards supports. The desire is to present the carpet samples effectively and conveniently; in the closest simulation possible to on-floor flatness; within reach for touching; in close juxtaposition to other sample carpets and to drapery fabric samples; safely; in more than one lighting position. The problem is that carpet samples are heavy, expensive and unweildy. Carpet samples vary greatly in weight, material, weave, texture, etc. and come in a great variety of colors; even a small salesroom, with virtually no inventory of actual carpeting, may have hundreds of carpet samples. These samples must be kept up to date, since new styles and colors continually replace discontinued styles and colors. The samples must be kept fresh and clean, easy to view and touch--with as little effort and expense as possible. It is very advantageous to be able to move the presentation display to a different light and see all the colors instead of just a portion.
There is a need for a movable carpet sample presentation display which is visually pleasing, reasonable in cost, safe, and able to provide variable juxtaposition of carpet sample to carpet sample within its repertoire. The waterfall is not portable, and generally requires large size samples. These large-size samples are heavy and awkward for the salesperson and customer to review. The large sample on top is seen in its entirety, but as the stack progresses to the bottom only a very small portion becomes visible. The carpet is not presented in its proper perspective which should be horizontal. While it is theoretically possible to maneuver two nonadjacent carpet samples for a side-by-side joint presentation, it is quite difficult in practice. Key-ring and maypole systems become cumbersome if the number of carpet samples is greater than a very few; chains and grommets are usually required. Since the desire is to attract the customer to the display, the display system must be stable so as to present minimum hazard. Safety considerations as well as cost considerations militate against various motorized carousel devices; the aggregate mass of the carpet samples and supports can deliver a significant punch.
There are a great number of small portable carousel-type display presentation systems which use a base, spindle and presentation platforms, pins or surfaces. These tend to be balanced systems symmetrical to the spindle. There are none known which use the modularity of the presentation platform with substantial spacer utilizing the weight of the presentation platform and the presentation item both to provide support for the cantilevered presentation platform and to damp rotation.